Naked Omelet
by Lab Girl
Summary: Nudez e omelete... deliciosamente simples assim! Cena perdida 701


**Título: Naked Omelet**  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Lab Girl  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Bones, B&B, 7ª temporada, missing scene, smut, romance  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Conteúdo sexual, spoiler do episódio 701  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17 :ui:  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [ x ] Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Nudez e omelete... deliciosamente simples assim!

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fic foi o meu presente de Amigo Secreto/2011 do Need For Fic para a minha querida Amiga Mandis. Quando eu tive a inspiração para escrever esta fic, confesso que esperava que saísse algo bem diferente do resultado final... se eu tivesse mais tempo acho que teria reescrito boa parte dela, mas o que vale é a intenção, então espero que os leitores – em especial a Mandis – leiam sem compromisso e curtam ainda que só um pouquinho =D

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<strong>

Brennan fechou a porta do apartamento de Booth, pendurando a bolsa no gancho que ficava na parede ao lado. Caminhou até o quarto dele e retirou os sapatos de salto que apertavam.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se na beirada da cama e massageou as panturrilhas cansadas. Então ela notou que havia sinais dele no apartamento... as roupas penduradas no cabideiro do quarto... e a voz dele entoando uma canção.

Ela saiu descalça do quarto, caminhando em direção ao barulho que o ouvia fazer da cozinha.

Assim que parou no umbral da porta, conteve o sorriso.

Booth estava cozinhando... nu.

Parado em frente ao fogão, ele remexia o conteúdo de uma frigideira com a espátula. Totalmente sem roupa.

Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando os olhos percorrerem a extensão do corpo masculino. Forte, musculoso. Firme.

Ela sentiu-se salivar – e não era por causa do cheiro de comida no ar.

Ele não havia percebido sua presença ainda, alheio ao entorno enquanto assobiava uma melodia e se concentrava no que preparava.

Virando-se, pé ante pé ela foi até o corredor e pegou o telefone celular na bolsa pendurada ao lado da porta de entrada. Retornou à porta da cozinha e sem pensar duas vezes, começou a apertar os botões procurando pela câmera...

"Bones?" ele se virou ao ouvir os ´clicks' dela mexendo no celular. "O que está fazendo?"

"Tirando uma foto sua" ela respondeu com a maior naturalidade, apertando o botão da câmera.

"Eu estou..."

"Pelado, aham" ela murmurou, sorrindo.

"Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de tara, Bones" ele sorriu com malícia, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Parece que a sua refeição está queimando" Brennan comentou, cheirando o ar enquanto entrava completamente na cozinha.

"Ai, caramba! Minha omelete!" Booth exclamou, voltando a atenção para a frigideira.

Ele remexeu algumas vezes com a espátula, tentando não perder a comida.

Ela riu.

"Você me desconcentrou" ele disse, ainda remexendo a omelete.

"Você me parece bem à vontade, cozinhando nu..." ela cruzou os braços, o celular na mão esquerda, e parou a alguns centímetros dele, a uma distância que a permitiu admirar o belo traseiro do parceiro.

"E isso deixa você surpresa?" ele perguntou, sorrindo enquanto retirava a omelete da frigideira com a espátula, colocando num prato ao lado do fogão.

"Na verdade, sim" ela respondeu com naturalidade. "Sendo tão conservador com assuntos relacionados ao corpo e a sexo..."

"Nem comece, Bones" ele ergueu a espátula para ela. "Sabe muito bem que de puritano eu não tenho nada."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo questionador.

Booth suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Ta bem, sou um cara reservado com certos assuntos, mas não sou nenhum puritano!"

"Eu sei" ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto desligava o fogo.

"Quer dividir a omelete?" Booth perguntou, levando o prato até a mesa.

"O cheiro despertou meu apetite" ela disse, olhando para a imagem suculenta da refeição que ele havia acabado de preparar. "Vou até o quarto tirar a roupa e já volto."

"Ok" ele sorriu, indo pegar os talheres no armário.

~.~

Booth terminou de servir a mesa quando Brennan retornou à cozinha; ele a viu de soslaio. Mas então ele teve que se virar, pois a visão chamou completamente sua atenção... deixando o garfo de lado, voltou-se completamente para a porta.

"Bones...? O que..."

Ele não teve tempo de finalizar a pergunta, ela entrou por completo na cozinha... nua. Totalmente nua.

Ele queria rir da naturalidade como ela caminhou e sentou-se à mesa, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos não deixavam de percorrer o corpo dela, a pele tão branca e macia exposta sem nenhuma peça de roupa.

O corpo dela havia mudado muito nos últimos meses. Não só a barriga havia crescido consideravelmente, mas os quadris estavam mais redondos e os seios... ah, os seios! Estes eram um caso à parte. Estavam ainda mais cheios, maiores e mais deliciosos.

Booth sentiu uma fisgada na virilha.

"Não vai comer a omelete?" Brennan ergueu as sobrancelhas e um garfo de modo questionador.

"Claro que vou" ele conseguiu responder, sentando-se na cadeira à frente dela.

"Que pena" ela respondeu, sem nenhum constrangimento.

Booth riu.

"Se eu soubesse que estava com tanta fome eu teria feito uma só pra você."

"Tudo bem, posso dividir esta com você" ela disse, pegando a faca para partir a omelete ao meio.

Booth então esticou os braços e tomou a frente da situação – cortou a omelete em dois pedaços, deixando o maior para ela.

"Aqui está" ele colocou o maior pedaço no prato da parceira.

Sem cerimônia, Brennan começou a comer, mastigando entre alguns gemidos, o que despertou certos instintos em Booth.

"Não vai comer o seu pedaço?" ela perguntou, a boca ainda meio cheia.

"Você está mesmo faminta, hein?" ele riu.

Então pegou seu garfo e partiu seu pedaço de omelete, provando. Estava realmente boa, ele a tinha recheado com alguns cogumelos e pedaços de queijo, um leve toque de orégano.

"Hmmm... muito bom!" ele murmurou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

"Está mesmo" Brennan concordou, metendo o garfo no prato dele e surrupiando um pedaço.

"Ei, e o seu?" Booth puxou o prato mais para si.

"Sei que não tem lógica alguma nisso, mas o gosto do seu é melhor do que o meu" ela comentou, pegando distraidamente mais uma garfada de sua própria omelete.

Booth sorriu, apreciando enquanto ela comia. Levando uma garfada à boca, ele não conseguiu evitar que os olhos descessem do rosto bonito da parceira para o pescoço... esguio e claro. Em seguida, pelos seios exuberantes. E pela barriga volumosa... ele esticou um braço enquanto mastigava e acariciou o ventre onde seu bebê se abrigava.

Brennan ergueu os olhos da comida para ele e sorriu com o carinho. Passando a mão lentamente pelo ventre dela, Booth desceu para pousá-la sobre uma coxa macia.

Ela terminou de comer e então levantou-se da cadeira, aproximando-se dele e sentando-se em seu colo. Booth abriu as pernas para abrigá-la melhor.

Mastigando, ele a beijou no rosto. Ela então segurou-lhe o queixo, tocando seus lábios com os dela num beijo.

Brennan gemeu ao se afastarem. "Hmmm... delícia!"

"Obrigado" ele sorriu, convencido.

"Eu estava me referindo ao gosto de omelete na sua boca."

Booth fechou a cara, fazendo-se de ofendido.

Ela riu, puxando-o para outro beijo, dessa vez mais leve, nos lábios.

"Seus beijos também são bons" ela disse, passando a mão pelo ombro de Booth, descendo a boca até o pescoço dele, provocando sua reação masculina imediata – o fluxo de sangue que se acumulou inegavelmente entre as pernas.

"Bom saber" ele murmurou, acariciando as costas dela com uma das mãos enquanto desfrutava do toque delicioso da parceira em seu pescoço.

Ela então desgrudou os lábios da pele do pescoço dele, sorrindo com malícia. "Você me despertou o apetite..."

"Eu percebi, você comeu seu pedaço da omelete e ainda quis roubar o meu."

"Não estava me referindo a esse apetite" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, pegando o membro ereto dele com a mão. "E pelo o que posso perceber, não foi apenas o meu apetite sexual que foi aguçado."

"Não mesmo" ele disse, pegando os quadris dela e apertando.

Booth avançou sobre a boca rosada e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Seus corpos começaram a despertar rapidamente.

Obviamente ansiosa, Brennan levantou-se do colo dele e o puxou pela mão, guiando-o até o quarto.

~.~

Ela sorriu ao virar-se para ele, estendendo os braços para envolvê-lo pelo pescoço e num beijo caloroso. Booth deixou as mãos passearem pelas laterais do corpo dela, e Brennan pôde sentir o desejo dele crescer.

Sem interromper o beijo, ela deu alguns passos para trás, atingindo a cama. As carícias foram interrompidas quando ela começou a deitar-se.

Booth a acompanhou, apoiando o corpo nos braços para não cair sobre ela e machucá-la. Ela acomodou-se contra os travesseiros, espalhando os cabelos escuros sobre as fronhas claras. Ele sorriu, admirando a imagem.

Então ele abaixou o rosto e pousou os lábios sobre o pescoço quente dela, a língua traçando a veia que pulsava ali... viva... ansiosa.

Beijando e em seguida mordiscando a pele sobre a garganta de Brennan, Booth inspirou o cheiro bom que emanava dela. Em seguida, afastou-se e deitou-se de lado, virando de leve o corpo dela pelo quadril, de modo que ficaram cara a cara.

Brennan passou uma perna sobre o quadril dele, querendo aproximar mais seus corpos. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, ela o abraçou pelo ombro. E ela abriu os lábios, deixando escapar um suspiro de desejo.

Booth chegou um pouco mais perto... e houve a sensação de pele macia e quente se encontrando.

Com as mãos ela saboreou os músculos firmes dele, bem trabalhados e pronunciados da maneira certa e nos lugares certos. A rigidez do corpo masculino, o calor viril... o poder que ela sentia somente por tocá-lo era abrasador.

Brennan ficou repentinamente ansiosa. Precisava senti-lo mais e melhor. Intensamente.

Ela arranhou o ombro dele, descendo as unhas pelo contorno dos músculos do braço forte enquanto gemia, subindo a coxa pelo quadril dele num convite. Então sua mão desceu, encontrando o membro rijo que apertou levemente.

"Booth... eu quero" Brennan murmurou, os dedos comprimindo suavemente a ereção quente do parceiro.

Ele riu, antes de sussurrar ao ouvido dela, "Calma. Relaxe. Eu vou me colocar em você... no momento certo."

Mas ela achava que já era o momento certo, estava se consumindo em ansiedade. Brennan tentou mover-se de forma mais insinuante, mas o volume da barriga a impediu. Ela gemeu em frustração.

Ele então beijou o ombro dela, virando-a gentilmente para o outro lado com mão carinhosa. Ela entendeu e respondeu com um gemido baixinho. Estava agora de costas para ele.

Não era muito fácil encontrar posições satisfatórias com o estágio avançado de sua gestação, mas Brennan ficava feliz por Booth nunca achar que isso era um empecilho para fazerem amor.

Às vezes era estranho fazer sexo com um ser humano crescendo dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo, a consciência de que tinham ali entre eles uma nova vida – vida que haviam criado juntos – trazia uma sensação diferente... intensa e gostosa.

Booth deitou-se atrás dela, a mão viajando pela barriga enorme para em seguida subir até um dos seios inchados. Ele manipulou com a dose certa de pressão e delicadeza o mamilo que despontava de desejo.

Brennan gemeu, fechando os olhos e esticando uma das mãos acima da cabeça, apoiando-a na cabeceira da cama. Booth enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e intensificando o calor na pele dela.

Com cuidado, ele tocou o outro seio, dedicando a mesma atenção que havia dispensado ao primeiro. A sensação era forte demais para ela, que se antes da gravidez já era sensível naquela região, agora sentia-se capaz de gozar simplesmente com as mãos de Booth tocando seus seios.

"Booth!" ela o chamou em um murmúrio estrangulado de desejo.

A mão de Brennan encontrou a do parceiro, impedindo-a de seguir com os movimentos circulares em seu seio antes que fosse tarde demais.

Booth beijava-lhe suavemente a nuca, descendo a carícia pelo pescoço, pelo ombro dela... Brennan liberou gemidos, seus quadris movendo-se por vontade própria, sentindo a anatomia dele roçar seu traseiro. Ela o queria com tamanha urgência que por melhor que estivesse aquele momento de carinho, ainda não era o suficiente.

"Booth! Por favor..." ela gemeu, estendendo o braço para trás a agarrando-o pelos cabelos.

"O que eu disse, Bones?" ele murmurou contra sua orelha. "Na hora certa."

"Merda!" ela xingou baixinho.

Ele riu de sua atitude.

Mas estava sendo uma tortura o que Booth estava fazendo com ela. Seus hormônios estavam a mil e tudo o que ela queria era senti-lo deslizando – firme e quente – para dentro dela.

[i]Oh,[/i] só o pensamento a fazia ficar ainda mais úmida.

"Adoro quando você fica assim" ele riu novamente.

"Assim como? Com os hormônios agindo e a libido me consumindo?"

"Não... louca por mim!" ele mordiscou a orelha de Brennan.

Ela gemeu quando a mão dele tornou a pressionar de leve o seio dela.

"Não, Booth! Por favor" ela choramingou.

"Não gosta?" ele a provocou, sussurrando contra sua nuca.

"Muito" ela conseguiu gemer. "Mas eu quero... quero deixar o melhor para..."

"Para quando eu estiver dentro de você?" ele completou a resposta, descendo a mão atrevida até o caminho entre as pernas macias de Brennan.

Ela arfou ao senti-lo pedir passagem com os dedos... e ela concedeu, abrindo as pernas de imediato.

Ele riu, ela pôde ouvir o som rouco e deliciosamente erótico escapar da garganta dele. Isso a excitou mais, e para sua própria surpresa ela sentiu-se ainda mais molhada.

Os dedos de Booth buscaram logo abrigo na cavidade quente e macia de sua feminilidade. E foi como uma erupção... ela sentiu-se derreter como lava em torno dos dedos dele, que nem sequer haviam se movido ainda.

Brennan gemeu, choramingou... à mercê dele. Ela detestava sentir-se fraca ou dependente, mas nessas horas era sempre assim. Ela ficava completamente entregue ao único homem que conseguia tê-la dessa maneira.

"Booth! Oh... Booth..." ela gemeu, movendo os quadris por instinto.

Ele também gemeu ao sentir as paredes internas dela apertarem-lhe os dedos em consequência da deliciosa tortura que ele promovia. E Booth então mexeu dentro dela, iniciando um movimento lento... desesperadoramente lento.

"Oooh!" ela gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Os quadris de Brennan se atiraram para a frente, num frenesi. Booth sabia que ela queria que ele mexesse os dedos mais forte e mais rápido, porém, ele parecia se divertir torturando-a.

"Você vai pagar por isso..." ela murmurou entre gemidos.

"Espero que sim" ele riu, mordiscando a orelha dela.

Brennan bateria nele se pudesse, mas Booth aumentou o ritmo em seu centro sem qualquer aviso, fazendo-a gritar e apertar os dedos contra a fronha de um travesseiro.

Em questão de segundos ele conseguiu tirá-la do prumo, fazendo-a suar, arfar e gemer numa total entrega às sensações.

"Oh... merda!" ela gritou quando sentiu os dedos dele se retirarem dela... estava quase lá...

Mas então ela sentiu, sem muita demora, os dedos de Booth serem substituídos por algo maior e mais espesso... invadindo-a lentamente por trás.

"Oooh... oh, Booth!" ela gritou, gemeu, ofegou.

A sensação foi simplesmente arrasadora, completando-a por inteiro.

Não houve mais pressa alguma a partir daí. Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele preciso instante... naquele exato ponto em que os corpos dos dois se uniam.

Houve tempo para sentir... apenas sentir. Desejo, calor, amor... vida. E o despertar dos sentidos...

Suor, arrepios, músculos e curvas.

Gemidos, sussurros e pele.

Tudo misturando-se ao cheiro inconfundível um do outro. O masculino e o feminino. O Yin e o Yang.

Cérebro e coração.

Booth e Brennan.

~.~

Quando ele conseguiu recuperar o ritmo normal da respiração, abriu novamente os olhos e focalizou o quarto onde estavam.

Seu quarto.

Sobre sua cama.

Suados, os dois.

Ofegantes.

Saciados.

O clímax tinha sido tão forte dessa vez que por alguns instantes Booth esqueceu-se de onde estavam.

Sorrindo, extremamente satisfeito, ele beijou o ombro suado da parceira.

"Valeu a pena a espera, não?" Booth murmurou baixinho contra a orelha dela.

A nuca de Brennan arrepiou-se.

"Foi satisfatória, mas devo adverti-lo que da próxima vez quero ir à revanche" ela disse, erguendo um dedo.

"Se diz ir à desforra, Bones" ele pegou o dedo dela e o beijou carinhosamente.

Os dois se desencaixaram, gemendo baixinho ao mesmo tempo. Booth a virou, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

"Eu vou adorar" Booth respondeu, referindo-se à desforra que ela mencionara.

Ela sorriu e ele esfregou o braço dela carinhosamente. Os dois se beijaram nos lábios. Quando romperam o beijo, Booth inspirou, deixando a sensação de contentamento tomá-lo e fechou os olhos.

Ele estava quase cochilando quando a voz dela chamou sua atenção de volta ao entorno.

"Booth?"

"Sim" ele manteve os olhos fechados, embora estivesse atento ao que ela dizia.

"Você se lembra de quando me perguntou sobre o meu prato preferido?"

"Foi na semana passada, eu me lembro" ele murmurou. "Você me disse que nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso e que provavelmente não tinha um."

"Eu já sei qual é."

Booth abriu os olhos para encará-la. Brennan tinha um brilho travesso nos grandes olhos azuis que brilhavam, divertidos.

"E qual é?"

"Omelete!" ela abriu um sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

Booth sentiu o corpo vibrar com a força da risada que lhe irrompeu da garganta. Ele apertou gentilmente o quadril dela, beijando-lhe o nariz.

**~.~.~**


End file.
